pooters
by trevaman87
Summary: cool pooter bleach


Prologue.

Kon was running with all his forces, so that the Hamen could not reach it, but it was not doing it very well, since the giant Grand Fisher was much next to him and apparently, if someone was not coming soon in his help, Ichigo was going away to stay without body. Tongue the hour in which it decided to go out to walking at these hours of the night!

Finally, in the middle of his career despavorida, the special soul stumbled and fell down to the flat, noticing as the amulet that gave to him the father of Ichigo was falling down of his body.

And the following thing that happened, was too rapid and incredible so that it was noticing it.

Of nothing, a strong and sharp voice shouted: Protego! and the Hamen hit an invisible wall that made it step back; to the following moment, Kon and the Hamen turned his heads to see a man stopped along with them.

It was a question of a quite big and muscular man, but with everything the thin one, with rebellious black hair jet that was stopping in all directions, green eyes like the emeralds, small and rounded glasses, and in his front there was a strange scar in the shape of beam. The man was dressing some type of tunic black color, with details in red in the sleeve and in the neck.

It was looking at the soul modified with reprobation.

- I said to you that you should not take from yourself the amulet his voice now was a cold hiss, which shook Kon. and you his eyes angostaron, on having looked at the enemy at the end I have found you , I have looked for you in a lot of time. it raised one of his hands. In her it had a brown toothpick that was seeming worn-out, but with a wave of his hand, the toothpick was replaced with a beautiful sword of color silver, which had red stones in the handle. Kon inclined a little the head and could go so far as to distinguish the lettering 'indor' in the top of the same one. finally I will have my revenge.

- Who demons ?

But the Hamen could not end, because in the twinkling of an eye, the man inclined forward and to the following moment the Hamen it was disappearing, filling the place of a scream of agony.

- How? With only one blow.

Kon was looking with incredulity at this man, that nothing had gone out of to save it. But: had not he spoken to him about the amulet? To what was it referring with ' did I say to you that you should not take it from yourself '? If this amulet the idiotic father of Ichigo had given it to him! Nevertheless, the thoughts of Kon turned out to be interrupted by the arrival of another person.

- Maa maa, came late.

Kon turned his head to see the newly come one and noticed that it was Urahara, so he breathed with mitigation, since he was not meeting this man who saved it and it was not known if it is that now it might go so far as to kill him also. Pero Urahara was not looking at it, he had all his attention concentrated on the stranger.

- Urahara Kisuke the stranger murmured, still giving him the back. With another movement of his arm, the sword disappeared, turning again to the toothpick and then yes the stranger turned-. Yes, I must plead guilty to taking the diversion from you, but this Hamen owed me a little.

- Oh? it did grimaces. So it is known that it is a Hamen and not a Hollow.: and what can owe a Hamen to a magician? I believed that his world and ours were not joining.

The stranger angost his eyes on having seen the attitude of other. He noticed that although Urahara seemed unconcerned, his body was slightly tense. And he was not blaming it, after everything, his magic energy should have felt in the whole Karakura.

- not, they do not do it. That's why I am not going to say to you why I am here.

Urahara extracted his fan and began to blow.

- Can I not even know his name? it coaxed-. It is a magnificent sword the one that it had newly and I am thinking about remembering to have seen her in some book of magic that survives in the files of the Seretei.

- not, not even that it murmured cold, before walking towards where there was Kon, who opened the eyes in terror on having seen it approaching.

- Oh it did an infantile stew.-: And will it be that it has to see with his motives that this is the body of Kurosaki Ichigo and this has been the Hamen that killed his mother?

The man froze and in a moment his varita was in his hand, turned and approached Urahara, doing that the smile of the fair-haired one will hesitate.

- I was going to go away without doing anything, but you are very meddlesome, Urahara-san.

- Not, wait! Only he was joking! it shouted pulled down, the magic energies were very different from that of the Shinigamis and this man might damage it seriously. So it humbled itself, falling down of knees the flat, begging for not being irresolute.

Seeing that the man was doubting, angostando his eyes, Urahara took his opportunity.

- I will not say anything, I swear it, please, do not kill he smiled.

The stranger spat.

- it was not going to do it, only it was going to erase your memory.

The brown eyes were opened as dishes.

- I see - it mumbled the fair-haired one.

- nevertheless another man whispered-, it is possible that he needs you from my side in the future, so per today I will do an exception and will stop that you remember this fact.

Seconds later, Kon had the attention of his savior again.

- we go, I will take you to house and you will remain there until Ichigo returns and will not say anything to him about this: do you understand?

-H-hai it mumbled palely.

- Wait!-Urahara knew that it was risking, but he had to know.

- What?-gru the man, irritated.

- only I wish a name it murmured Urahara, almost shy.

Other sighed exasperated and in a rapid movement, raised the hair that was covering his front. Insecure of what was it meaning this action, Urahara raised his eyes to the front of the man and when some chasc saw the scar in his head. His eyes were opened as dishes, looking with incredulity at the magician.

- I rely on with his silence, Urahara Kisuke the stranger hissed, before giving a hard look to Kon, doing that this one continues it without chistar.

*Al day siguiente*

The door of the office of Ishida Ryuuken was opened and this one smiled at side. Typical of his son. Sometimes it had attitudes so of Gryffindor that he did not know if to start screaming or laughing at the irony. His ex-partners of the honorable house of Slytherin probably would laugh at him. Not that he will preserve some type of contact with them so that they were finding out about such a dishonor, skylight is.

- let's hear your response he said with serious voice.

- I: I want the power of Quincy!

Actually they are power that very few magicians Sangre Pura have but there is no need that he knows it.

- And ? it incited.

- I swear it. Never again I will mix with the Shinigamis or with his Allied Forces.

Hmph. Terrible. I can see the lie from a distance. But this is all my fault, if it had not left my credence of pure blood to mix with the muggles, my son now would not look like a Hufflepuff instead of a Slytherin.

- perfect, we will begin tomorrow. Now go out of my sight, which I am busy.

It will continue

Chapter 1: Harry Potter, the man - que-vivi .

*Tiempo despu s*

Aizen smiled with wickedness on having seen the old man Yamamoto-Genryuusai trying to stop obtaining what he was wishing for years. Neither nobody, nor he not no other was going to stop it, now when he was so close.

- I ask myself if: might we to join the holiday?

At once the eyes of Aizen Sousuke and of the rest of the captains of the Gotei 13 travelled to the source of the voice and they all opened the eyes as dishes for the surprise.

*Antes*

The known man as Kurosaki Isshin looked at the window of his office and allowed that a smile of side should form in his face. There, in his window, there was settling the most wonderful bird that he has seen in his life, one that was bringing to him memories of his past, of the past that wanted to escape, but it seemed that for him the problems were never completely remote.

A test of it was the strange energy that he was feeling for little, which his son and friends have eliminated, but for on all the things the presence of this bird.

- Fawkes there smiled Isshin, a small, almost sad smile. It was strange to see an expression so extinguished in a man as exuberant as he.

The bird waved his wings and flew up to settling in the chair opposite the office of the man.

- Did not you leave that my daughters and not even my neighbors see you, truly? although it was impossible, the bird gave him an annoyed and outraged look. I'm sorry, I'm sorry he laughed quedamente-. What brings you somewhere here, my friend?

The bird waved his wings again and of one of them there went out a golden currency, which Isshin recognized as a galleon, the magic money that was taking time without seeing.

The man took the galleon and examined it. Soon, the article became warm and in him an elegant small calligraphy began to appear.

You were right he was saying in a language that he was not the Japanese-. Our contact assures to us that the Shinigami traitor the words disappeared, so that they turn out to be different again. he thinks that to attack you take care inside very little. they disappeared again.: what do you want that we do?

Isshin extracted of the booth of his office a wooden pole and with her it struck the galleon. What was for writing was a decision that had taken him a lot of time of thought, because it would re-live through memoirs that he had tried to forget, but was not a moment to reside in his past, his family needed it now.

It assembles to the Order, I them wait in three days that he answered in the same language.

A long time happened since he wrote these words, but he was provided with a response and the one that had another galleon did not defraud it.

Do you speak seriously?-Isshin he even might imagine the disconcerted look of his friend and whoever was with her.

He smiled grown fond.

My family is in danger it left that the words were resigning, before touching the galleon again with his varita. I cannot make this alone wait for them.

Insurance! We will be there, Harry!

Yes, this was his real name, but the circumstances that led it to having to change his personality and aspect were too complicated and painful like to explain them now.

Fawkes allowed to go out consonance that knew that it was to cheer it up and Harry him smiled, before caressing his head.

- thank you very much, Fawkes. You can go away, but remain close, I am going to need you.

Fawkes fluttered his wings and a small shriek allowed to go out before flying for the window.

- Otou-san? the head of Yuzu appeared behind the door.

- But if she is my wonderful daughter! a silly smile adorned his face changed into a Glamor. (1): what do you wish of your Otou-san?

- the dinner is ready the girl sighed.

Isshin did dumb grimaces and followed his small one, the on the halfway one that he met Kon, which gave him a scared look, but the man only agreed and left that he was walking first to the table.

The created soul cient ficamente was careful of the man since that time had taken it to his house. Because, after coming, the man seized this wooden pole in his hand and adopted the aspect of the dad of Ichigo. Kon had been terrified and it wanted to shout, but the man aimed at it with his pole and, since then, when he wanted to speak about the fact with Ichigo, simply the words could not go out of his mouth. It was as if it was bewitched. But with the time he had verified that this was the real Isshin and that only it was changing his appearance into something that he could not decipher.

Karin was already there, with boring face. She ordered a look of suspicion to Kon, since she knew that this was not his brother, but it was not going to be the one that was denouncing it. Where it should be that this idiot was, only he was hoping that it was well.

- Awww! Fried fish! My favorite! his dad screamed.

The girl ordered him an annoyed look, before beginning to eat.

123456789HarryPotter/Bleach123456789

Ryuuken looked with tedium at the galleon that had begun to shine. Then it was true, Potter is assembling to the Order again.

- it was already time it mumbled irritated, to nobody in special-. My only descendant male and his they can be dying and he still gets depressed for something that he might not have changed. We go, it is The Elected one, but not the God muggle.

Looking contemptuously at his galleon, I keep it in his suit and it went out of his office. There did not pay attention of the dreamy looks of the nurses and hurried to look for his car. Personally, he preferred Being appeared, but one of the conditions that the ' big boss ' put him if it is that it wanted to come to live through Karakura, it was that it had to live like muggle.

My forefathers will be writhing in his grave. For Salazar.

Almost coming to the house of the Potter, it braked his car on having seen a well-known figure doing the same trip. Decided, he parked, went down and approached another man.

The man had the long hair up to the waist, it was chestnut-colored and very faded. Ryuuken could see that his expensive white age and it had (if Potter was finding out it was going to have an infarction) a cigarette of marijuana in his lips. Nevertheless, he could recognize the irritant Gryffindor who pitifully had inherited much of his parents.

- Lupin.

He smiled maliciously on having seen the man freezing. In a flash that surprised it, ex-Gryffindor gave himself return, with his varita in hand and a curse in the top of the language.

- Ey, still there, lion! It is me who is!

The eyes of Ted Lupin angostaron and then it lowered the varita, then to look nervously at the sides, observing if it is that nobody had seen it. Tsk typical of an impetuous Gryffindor.

- you are - it arched an eyebrow and then he smiled: Theodore Nott? He Laughed, very much to the annoyance of Theo.: but if with this hair you look like a Malfoy! So much were you adoring to the ferret as to take this Glamor as a trick?

Theodore struck dead with the look the disrespectful boy.

- my mother had this color of hair, if it is that you want to know it hissed-. And I am honored of being able to have this color in his name.

- Hai ~ was sure he laughed a little more and Theodore was touched to hechizarlo-. Then, that? Do we go to that thing about my godfather?

- I refuse to walk along with a boy as disrespectful as you, go forward it crossed of arms.

- what you say it shrank of shoulders and continued his way, humming a music and smoking the rest of his cigarette.

Both men kept on walking up to coming to the Clinic Kurosaki and it was Teddy the one that struck the door. It did not spend a lot of time until a smiling Yuzu answered them.

- good morning: What do they wish?

- we look for the Doctor Kurosaki Teddy said, with a dazzling smile.

- Um, he is occupied now.

- Occupied? it arched an eyebrow.-: And might you to say to me as there shine the persons with whom it is now?

- Er, is three red-haired ones with many freckles and he speaks with my dad in English.

- Hn, Weasels it mumbled Nott.

- Weasels? he asked about Yuzu. For some unknown reason, his father always insisted that all his children should speak correctly English, because what Ichigo, Karin and she learned it in specializing Academies from much children.

- him do not pay attention Ted said, with a smile of side, then it ordered a brilliancy of death to Nott, before to turned again to looking at Yuzu-. And he would be grateful to you that you take us with your dad, he is waiting for us.

- Oh, ok, happens.

Yuzu guided them towards the office of his father, struck the door and waited after permission was given. When it opened the door, he saw that both his father and the red-haired ones had severe looks in his faces. One of them was very high, muscular and with a few ugly scars in his face, but it had a beautiful earring in the shape of a long tooth in one of his ears, other was equal of high place, but somewhat weaker, with beautiful blue eyes and it was him who had embraced each other in a lot of time with his dad, the last one was looking like a very happy person, although he was lacking an ear.

The strangest thing was that the three had looked at his brother, Karin and she with a look of nostalgia that she could not decipher. Even it made him see a tear falling down in the face of the red-haired one of blue eyes.

- you can move back, daughter his dad said with a serious voice that she was not meeting him-. We will be occupied for long hours, so only you can bother if more persons come looking for me it looked for the man of hair platinado that had just come.: do you know if Moon is going to answer the call? he asked in English.

- I do not know my the steps of the lunatic one, Po - severe look of Isshin.-Kurosaki it hissed.

- do not call her a lunatic-gru and then it looked at the door-. Did not I say to you that you should go away, Yuzu?

The girl jumped on having listened to the tone got angry about his father and hurried to go out. After closing the door, it looked disconcerted at the office of his father. Never, in all his life, his dad had spoken to him in this tone. To none of his children.

- Do you also think that there is the slightly strange one here, truth? there said the voice of his sister twin, who was crossed of arms, looking with the frown at the door of which Yuzu had just gone out.

-N-No know, dad never acted as like that of stranger it murmured-. And these men

- they are of the dad's class and ours.

- Class? About what class do you speak? he asked confused.

Karin only denied with the head and raised the stairs.

123456789HarryPotter/Bleach123456789

(They converse in English)

- they will be here tomorrow-gru Harry-. My contact said to me that Aizen and company have it quite planned to be here tomorrow in the night.

- I was imagining it. When it was coming one made me see such an Ukitate with Hitsugaya it murmured Teddy.

- And what will we do then? Bill Weasley asked.

- it is too prompt to decide something said Nott-. What we have to do is to call to all the Order and to go to the place of meeting.

- yes, the number can scare them or intimidate them Harry agreed-. Then we will ask for an extension for the attack. Aizen will not dare to fight to the Captains of the Gotei 13 and to the Order in plenary meeting.

- Does it have to be tomorrow? Ronald Weasley wailed-. Tomorrow it has departed from Quidditch.

- Rum! it shouted a very severe voice. Hermione Granger had come five minutes ago, together with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Neville Longbottom-. This is more important than an idiot departed from Quidditch!

- I know already! it exclaimed restrained-. And do not shout me! You are already not any more my wife! it murmured spitefully.

- Thanks to Merlin! he answered, striking dead it with the look. (2)

- I do not understand why they separated, if they still act as a married pair he said a slow voice from the door.

They all looked at her and Rum bristled as hen.

- Malfoy-gru , with the eyes angostados.

- Weasley he greeted with a nod.

- What bundles here, Malfoy?

- pitifully, I had to go to see Loony Lovegood for some things and it was there when his message came, she could not come and he said to me that it should come in his place.

- But be crazy! You are not a part of the Order! Neville exclaimed.

- and I it will never be it pierced with tedium-. I was already under the control of a madman and I do not want to be under the control of other it looked with scorn at Harry, who struck dead it with the look. Very much to his shame, Draco had to look far, these green eyes were intimidating.

- And then to what wine, mister Malfoy? Kingsley asked with courteousness. After many years, he still kept on being the Minister of Magic, since all the magicians and witches of Great Britain were satisfied by his order.

- it is for a long time that it wanted to known in what small hole there was hidden Potter it shrank of shoulders. and it is for a long time that I promised vacation to my son, so

- ah, yes Scorpius it murmured Rum.

- Do you have any problem with the name that I put my son, idiot? it hissed with the eyes angostados.

- what did you say, ferret?

- Idiot! gru -. Now I understand because Granger left you!

- That is not of your obligation! Rum screamed. This would always be a hard blow to his ego.

- BE ENOUGH! Harry roared and the windows of the office broke.

All the presents were hushed up to the moment and looked with something of fear of the leader. Harry Potter was trembling a little and was breathing agitadamente, his green eyes were sparkling with annoyance and slightly more.

-l-lth we feel, Harry Rum whispered.

- yes, they feel it Hermione said, hurrying to be located along with his friend, to caress his arm, after murmuring an Objection towards the windows-. They are a few idiots and they know it it struck dead them with the look. it was not his intention to disorder you.

- I know it. it sighed. I feel it.

- there is nothing to feel said Bill-. We all know what it is you who are difficult to yourself to be same, from that one.

There was a long silence after that only broken by the arrival of other members of the Order, who were coming by means of Trasladores that Kingsley did and they distributed with Fawkes.

*Al day siguiente*

- now we have to go away Isshin said.

But his daughters continued with the open mouth, after seeing his dad dressed in what it was seeming to be a disguise of black magician, with designs that were looking like lettering (They were Runes) in red in the sleeves and neck. Behind, embroidered in what it was seeming to be a golden thread, it had a big red phoenix, wrapped in flames. The words ' Order of the Phoenix ' were written as headline of the drawing. And not only his dad had these clothes, but also all these people miss that it was coming to his house from yesterday. All except the fair-haired platinum, which was dressing a green tunic, but without drawings.

-P-Pero Karin stuttered.

- there is no time for explanations it interrupted-. But I promise to explain everything to them when I should bring his brother Ichigo with me.

- Ichi-nii? he asked about Yuzu, surprised-. But he is here.

Harry ordered a cold look to Kon, which it made twist uncomfortably to the soul.

- they will understand everything when it returns. Till then, these two persons will take care of you. They are a few friends of mine: Terry Boot and Susan Bones.

- hello both persons greeted, with a somewhat awkward Japanese.

- Konnichiwa he greeted Yuzu. Karin only gave them a cold look.

- listening, Scorpius. You will remain here and you will be a good boy: in agreement?

Scorpius Malfoy looked at his father with tedium, but it ended up by agreeing.

- this vacation did not end as he was waiting the ppre-adolescent boy mumbled, when his father moved away.

- Are we all ready? Harry wanted to know and it received nods of assent. well, let's go to the center of Karakura then and remember, do not do anything that I did not arrange.

Once Hermione and Harry went out of the house they consolidated the defenses of the clinic, those that had a Glamor took it from him and then all the magicians Were Appeared in the center of the meeting.

The members of the Order came just on time to listen to the end of the speech of Aizen. It had been difficult to them to enter this false Karakura, but they were happy that the Shinigamis have been cautious. Of course, if that was not going so far as to work, the charm that they themselves had put on the city had jumped to defend the Muggles that were living there.

You turn out to be very trusting, if only you knew, damned traitor.

- I wonder if: might we to join the holiday?

It will continue

Chapter 2: Extension and truths.

-/-/-/-

All the Shinigamis, traitors and those who were not, turned to look wherefrom the voice had come. The surprise could be seen in the face of all, especially in Yamamoto-Genryuusai. Of course, as supreme Boss of the Gotei 13, he was meeting this person, there was nobody who was not meeting the famous Hombre-que-vivi .

- Harry Potter-Aizen was the first one who spoke, softly, almost incredulous. Then his eyes chocolates settled in the figure that was to the right of the magician. A woman of athletic body, who had his brown hair gathered in a plait.-Hermione Granger and then it looked at that of the left side. There the red-haired one was stopped almost so highly as Barragan, muscular and with face of few friends.-Ronald Weasley.

Behind him, the smile of Ichimaru Gin hesitated a little, but he could not stop commenting.

- I feel honest, of knowing to the legend.

- a pleasure Harry murmured with sarcasm.

- What do you do here? he asked about Yamamoto-Genryuusai with sharp voice. And more important: how and why?, he added for yes.

- I believe that it is clear, I came to prevent here his plans it blended in direction of Aizen.

There was not absent the fact that the captains of the Gotei 13 seemed to relax with his words. They were small and they did not need that the magicians were putting themselves on him in against.

- Them to prevent? he asked about Aizen, raising his eyebrows. it had understood that the magicians and the Shinigamis had cut any linkage for countless years; as much as you do not mix with the Muggles, they do not get into the matters of the Shinigamis either.

- it is true said Harry, unconcernedly-. But in this case, I must do of side this agreement.

- Oh? a cold smile formed in his face.: and what can be so important as so that the famous child - que-vivi , that one who has deceived the death for Avada Kedavra not only one, but two times, the Salvador of the World and, the title that more I like, the Master of the Death his eyes shone when he said that struggle should want to interfere in this one?

Harry struck dead it with the look, he hated these qualifications.

- the simple fact of which you are trying to invade and to destroy me city, Aizen-san he said with slow voice, before his eyes were acquiring a horrifying hardness-. And especially the fact that you are threatening the life of my son and his friends.

- Son? the question came from Soi Fon.

Harry's face twisted in a disgusting grimace.

- ah yes, I have forgotten that you do not know my another identity with a movement of his varita, the Glamor that was showing it as Kurosaki Isshin returned. you may meet me as Kurosaki Isshin there did not pay attention of the panting of surprise, but he smiled on having seen that Aizen was stopping more right, as if he was waiting for an attack. and that, Aizen-san, wants to say that you have been trying to kill me son me heir, in the course of these days.

- and not only his it hissed another voice. Behind him, there was a man who was frowning and had the crossed arms. His eyes were dark and his chestnut-colored hair was falling down carelessly about his face.

Gin raised his eyebrows, since this man was making him to him a relative.

- I see it murmured Aizen, grinding his teeth. The situation him was going away of the hands as the time was happening and that was not good-. Nevertheless, I have planned this in a lot of time, Potter-san.

- Enserio do you want to fight, Aizen? I have the best members of the Order of the Phoenix here, since you can see it did one also with one of his hands. we are ready to fight and to rescue my son of your humble residence and I believe that your ex-partners are here for the same it looked at the Sword that was accompanying them. the magic and the spiritual energy do not face from ancestral times for a motive.

The eyes of Aizen angostaron, his mind irritated thousand, thinking about the possibilities that it had of gaining the battle and how. Nevertheless, in a little time that it had it might not find one that was helping him to stop the magicians and the Shinigamis.

- Is it ready to fight, in this one that calls his city? he asked to the end.

- if I have not remedy left any more, I will do it. Nevertheless it looked at it hardly-, I am ready to ask for a temporary truce, until both we could join forces and then face in a just battle.

- I do not know if I would go out benefited with this dealing, have much that to lose

- To lose what? The magicians and the Shinigamis have cut linkage for years, there is greatly in way and, much to my grief, one preserves old laws and dumb ideas that probably prevent from being able to be employed together at this, although it is known that it is for the good of all saying that struck dead the Gotei with the look. you, on the other hand, will be able to be provided with all your potential in battle, because I know that some of them will be recovering of having fought against my son, you will be able to create new and better and good, you will know that to do.

The Shinigamis were looking at it with frightfulness. why was it giving this idea and opportunities to Aizen? The Shinigami traitor, on the other hand, smiled.

- ten days.

They all looked with surprise at Aizen, up to their own subordinates.

- too many little he denied with the head. I ask one month.

Aizen released a small cold laugh and jumped from where it was, uniting eyes with Harry. The dark-haired person approached him, without separating the look and stayed to a few scarce centimeters of other.

- fifteen days, Potter-sama and do not play with his luck. It must be known that I have an ace under my sleeve now. If my subordinate does not lie to me, I believe that his son is approaching my Tower in these moments, to fight with my Fourth Sword and must say, his heir goes much that to lose.

Harry's body tightened and his green eyes shone with hate. Aizen smiled, trying to conceal the horrifying sensation that these eyes were causing in his person. It was not intimidating it, not, for anything, but they were horrifying to look at it of so close.

- fifteen days will be then it hissed cold-. And I will take to my son and his friends.

- do what I wished, but miss Inoue cannot enter the dealing.

- I do not wish it, she went to you for proper will.-Aizen arched an eyebrow on having verified all that this man knew. Did it have traitors between his lines? therefore, it does not deserve my consideration.

- perfect he smiled-. Then I hope that we could fight in the future, for Potter-san. Before his disappearance, information came to me from that you possess a very strong mind, which can resist the curse Empire, which has studied the art of the Legeremancia and Oclumancia with proved high places it caressed his sword. you will be a worth rival for my Zanpakutou Kyouka Suigetsu (Flower Reflected in the Water).

Saying that, the Shinigami turned and walked calmly up to the hollow that had opened to come to Karakura. Nevertheless, he would be Harry the one that was remaining with the last word.

- Stark the lazy Shinigami looked at the magician-. You can remain, your services as spy are already not necessary.

Aizen froze and did all the possible so that his mouth was not opened by the surprise. Next to you, Stark did grimaces.

- Finally! it sighed-. It was already full of this work, Prongslet.

Not paying attention of the upset look of his Fraction Lilinette, Stark descended up to where Harry was and gave him a hug that left it without breath. Aizen looked with anger as his Sword number One, the strongest of all, he was betraying it opposite to his eyes, but his annoyance swallowed for another moment and it hurried to take itself all his subordinates to Hollow World. It had many things that to think and to arrange, especially, would have to see if it is that there were no other spies in his lines, before doing plans for the final attack.

Only Lilinette was late, looking at Stark.

- S-Stark ? the blonde gave him a confused look.

- come, Lilinette he said with slow voice-. I want to present you formally to my godson.

She agreed and approached, not without earlier giving him a look angostada to his another half. Once the hollow where Aizen and his people were moving back closed, Stark gave return towards where Harry was, with a big grimace in his face and engull to the man in another hug machacante. Lilinette crossed of arms, doing a grimace of scorn before the sample of affection.

- I thought that you were never going to extract me of there! it put pout.: what took you so much time?

- the life has taught me that everything must do to itself to his due moment it waved a hand. this was the just moment in which Aizen needed to know that the number One of his Swords was not anything any more than a spy of mine in his lines.

- I understand.

- but I do not understand anything the voice of Ronald Weasley made listen fortress and skylight.: who is this type?

He rose the question that they all, up to the members of the Gotei 13, were wondering.

- Oh, Rum! his ex-wife exclaimed exasperated.

- What? he said to the defensive one-. Do you know who is?

- not, but it is clear. The hair, the grimaces, which it calls Harry: Pronglet, but the most important thing, the hole in the breast I joust where the curse beat him before callera for the Veil.

- Oh, I see but he seemed not to see it, because he still had the frown.

- Is this Black? there was definitively scorn in his voice.

- yes, small ferret. I am the tiito Sirius.

Exclamations of surprise followed him to that, but Harry did not even react, in place it gave turned average and fixed his green eyes in Yamamoto.

- as I said already to him, his questions will be answered once it should have with me my son it murmured-. And now I am going to bring it. Hermione.

- yes?

- I will open the door towards Hollow World and you will go for James. If I am in the true thing, I am sure that it must be on the verge of making something very dumb.

The chestnut agreed and extracted his varita. Harry, on the other hand, concentrated his magic on his hands, doing that a green resplendence will begin to appear in them. A few long moments of tension happened, until to the end the light that was coming from his hands began to form a rip opposite his.

- Hanatarou: can you listen to me? it murmured with distant voice.

Some members of Gotei 13 arched an eyebrow on having listened to the well-known name.

*Hueco Mundo*

Hanatarou looked with something related to the envy as Kuchiki-taichou knelt down along with his sister, to verify if she was well. He also had been seriously injured, but Byakuya had not even looked at it. Hana understood the need to conceal, but he was not preventing that from hurting him.

- Hanatarou: can you listen to me?

The small Shinigami jumped in his place in the flat and it touched the tattoo that nobody knew that it had in the breast, since it was hidden before any eye, unless it has a call. Ignoring the look angostada of the man of long hair to his right hand, Hanatarou raised and touched himself the place where his tattoo was.

- Po er Kurosaki-sama! it exclaimed-. Yes, I listen to it!

Harry sighed.

- it is not necessary to shout, I have already said it to you: do you remember?

The small one reddened.

- Hai, gomen. The fact is that I surprised you. Does he need anything?

- I know that you are in Hollow World and I need that you do me of linkage so that it could open a door that takes me to the exact point where you are, Hanatarou-kun. This way I will be able to rescue you and to my son.

- Oh it blinked and then it agreed, but knowing that Potter-sama might not see it, it had to vocalize.: Hai! I will do it at once!

The boy knelt down in the flat, joined his hands and closed his eyes, taking in his hands the golden currency that was hanging by his neck and that was invisible for other persons who do not handle the magic. It sighed several times and began to recite what Potter-sama was teaching him when he contacted it to be his eyes in the Seretei. As Harry, his hands began to shine in green, until one formed a rip in the space opposite to him. This rip was mutando, up to transforming in a door as that they were forming the Shinigamis to appear in the human world.

On having seen the door, Hanatarou closed the connection and got up, arching deeply the chestnut-colored woman who had appeared by her.

- hello, Hanatarou-kun he greeted with a smile.

- a taste see her again, Granger-san.

- Oh, we go, you can call me Hermione it was she who said, before looking at the people who was surrounding Hanatarou. Rukia was the one that more surprise was demonstrating in his face. they can happen somewhere here, it will take them directly to the city of Karakura, there they are waited by other members of the Gotei 13.

- thank you very much there said with his soft voice the lieutenant of the Sixth Division, before giving a look to his subordinate, who was saying to him clearly that later they would speak.

Hanatarou reddened and bent the head.

- I will go for the idiot of my son Theodore said, appearing behind Granger, with his appearance of Ryuuken.-Lupin, you go for Chad and those who are with him.

-A-Alguien has to look for Zaraki-taichou it murmured Hanatarou.

- Lupin will do that the Slytherin said, with slow voice.

- Hai, hai it mumbled Teddy, before enlarging a broom that it extracted of his pocket-. I do not know who made you the boss, after everything.

Hermione put the eyes in target and also it mounted his broom. With the years, she had learned that was important that he could handle a broom skilfully. And there was nothing that Hermione Granger could not do, so it was noted down in a particular course for education in walking in brooms and cost him an entire year, but could conquer his panic and now it was flying very well.

And so, without any extra conversation, three magicians went in opposite directions, looking for the persons who came to rescue.

It will continue

Chapter 3: Harry Potter.

-/-/-/-

Ichigo put more Reiatsu in his feet and tried to push his body so that he acquires more speed. He was sure that Orihime was close and he was going to rescue her, although it is the last thing that it does. Nevertheless, his plans turned out to be frustrated when a wind blast almost made it fall down of a big rock in the one that had done foot to jump. Once the wind became alienated, Ichigo raised the sight and saw a very nice woman stopped opposite to him, taking a broom in his hand.

- hello, Ichigo.

Who is this one and how is it known my name? They were the first thoughts that came to his head. But, at the bottom of his mind, some chasc and it looked with the eyes angostados at the woman. It was making him to him lightly familiar, although he was sure that he had never seen her earlier in his life.

- you meet me the woman said, as if he should read his thoughts-. Only that you were very small when you went away and you will not have to remember me very well. That happens with the children he smiled.

- What wants? he asked cautiously.

- your father, my Boss, has been in charge me to look for you. You must return to Karakura, your father has obtained an extension in this fight with Aizen and you must return to recover and to train.

- Me father? This idiot? he asked in incredulous tone.

Hermione smiled.

- there are many things that you do not know about Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo. And if you come with me, you will find out.

- look, I do not know who is you he said in annoyed tone-. He might be an enemy, for everything what I know. And I cannot go away, I came to rescue here my friend and this is what I am going to do.

- Desm yalo if it is necessary, Hermione a voice came from the bracelet that the woman was taking.

The eyes of Ichigo were opened as dishes, this voice seemed of his father, but it was a little softer and cold, almost as a hiss.

- but she hesitated.

- Hazlo, we have no time to lose in bullshit the voice was firm.

Ichigo only had time to frown, before the woman to extract a wooden toothpick from the sleeves of the layer that was going and it will aim at it towards him. The hand led for instinct to the handle of his sword, but the white light that she threw very rapid wine and later everything became black.

*En other lugar*

Teddy was not late in coming where Chad and Unohana were. But on having come opposite to them, it was a little awkward to present to him the woman and to explain to him of because he was there. She and Chad, the most impassive persons that he was meeting, had accepted to average his truth and they agreed to continue it up to the place where there were Zaraki, his fukutaicho of pink hair and ex-To start Nell.

- and: Who is this?

Inexplicably, Teddy reddened and bent a little the look, on having seen the imposing man who was Zaraki Kenpachi to arch an eyebrow in him.

- I work for the father of Kurosaki Ichigo it was congratulated because his voice was dreaming constant. I came to take them here again to Karakura.

- And are you ?

- Ted Lupin.

- you are not a normal human being it frowned.

- his questions will be answered if they accompany me again on Karakura.

- And how will you do to take us to all, boy? he asked with a mocking smile.

Teddy blinked, he had not thought about that.

- eh, it would be good to know it, at once I quarrel it reddened lightly and extracted the galleon that it had between his suits.: godfather?

- If ?

Kenpachi arched an eyebrow in direction of the boy and Yachiru looked at it with interest, as Unohana, when they listened to the voice to go out of the golden object.

- How do I do to take them to all?

- this intercom is a Traslador towards me, Teddy he answered with calm voice.

Shit! He is right!, he thought with shame. The fact is that these people were making it put nervously.

- eh, correct, thank you godfather. I already found mine, see you later there.

- I hope for you.

Teddy cut the communication and looked at four persons who were looking at it with expectation.

- please, I ask them to bring over and touch him this giant currency that I have in my hand, she will take us up to Karakura.

If the request seemed to them strange, they did not say anything. Kenpachi exchanged a look with his co-worker and she agreed. Apparently, the flagship was trusting in the boy, in that it would not take them to a pitfall, but towards where he was saying. So she was the first one in approaching. Zaraki lined his sword and stooped to taking small Nell in his arms. He did not know to Starting this one, but evidently, the kid Kurosaki him had become fond and he was sure that he had not wanted to leave her there. His protectors, nevertheless, should remain and hide, until they were returning.

*En other punto*

Theodore came walking calmly towards where his son was, with his broom dwarfed in his pocket. He could not avoid to do a grimace of scorn on having seen wire drawing wire drawing in the flat, in lamentable state, staining with blood and dirt the suit of Quincy.

- Uryuu.

Intern laughed on having seen his son freezing and giving turned his head slowly, to look at his father with the eyes opened as dishes.

- Father? the young man of glasses strangulated.

- Who is this?-gru Abarai Renji, trying to put oneself in a time exposure of defense.

Theodore spat with scorn.

- it seems that all the red-haired ones have the delicacy of a pig it pierced-. I have come here for my son and, regrettably, for you also.

- His son? the scientific captain asked, with his frenzied smile.

- this lying child of here it pointed out with tedium, doing that Uryuu will lower the head, like a re-lit pup. I came to look for it, before mate and left myself without progeny. At least a grandson wished and I do not want to breed another kid or wait another twenty years for that.

- ah, yes. I understand Kurotsuki Mayuri agreed.

Frivolous bastards!, thought Renji, being furious.

- in end, we are going away, my boss is not glad of waiting very much. Not I neither, if it is that I have to say it.

Theodore approached his son and, a sorrow that was angered by his disobedience and attitude of idiotic Gryffindor, raised it for an arm cautiously and surrounded the thin waist, to support it against his body. This kid was his only family, after everything.

- Theodore, although you think the opposite, we do not have all the time of the world.

The right eyebrow of the man contracted and did not pay attention of the frown of his son.

- I go, Potter. The rest?

- my son and Teddy are already here, are absent you and Hanatarou.

The Slytherin cut the communication, fitted better to his son to his body and did a sign so that the others him were approaching. When they all were close, it extended the galleon that was acting as Traslador and they disappeared in seconds.

123456789HarryPotter/Bleach123456789

When all the groups met about Harry, the portal that it had created to Hollow World closed finally. The newly come ones looked with surprise for the magicians and many at others carefully, especially Byakuya, who saw like Hanatarou was greeted with great familiarity by these strangers.

- Harry? Hermione called and that of green eyes gave himself return to see her, attracting the attention of those who had not seen it straight ahead. The scar in his front, more the name refreshed a lot of memoirs-. What do I do with James?

The Gryffindor looked with lack of interest at the body of his son, that the woman was levitando.

- do not wake up yet it, I want to give explanations to him and to the girls, do not believe that now it is a good moment.

- Who is James? it mumbled Renji, rudely.

- that, Abarai-san, it will be known it later the captain of the first division looked at Potter-. Can we have a meeting?

- soon it agreed-. I will look for it once it puts in order the things here. Perhaps tomorrow. Shinji?

A tense silence and some screams of astonishment could be listened in the place, when the ex-captain in the Seretei appeared along with Harry Potter rested on one of his knees, as if he was professing big respect to the magician and was his servant. Someone that, certainly, believed that he had died enough years ago.

- Yes, Potter-sama?

- Enc rgate of everything Harry said, rolling over to see where Hermione was with the lost heart body of his son-. He assures the city, probably be out for a pair of days, I need to go to England to put some things in order, later that returns from the Seretei.

- of course, Potter-sama he smiled, his eyes turned into two slits-. Do I have free permission to do everything what I consider to be better for the city?

Slowly, Harry's head moved, to look at the fair-haired one that was doing grimaces.

- you have it, but do not pass. Your enemy is not here, Shinji-san, but in Hollow World.

- Certainly, skylight, of that I have no doubts.

Shinji desapreci without leaving track, not before giving a look of rancor to those that he considered to be friends in the past. Once he was out of sight, the tension was late a little in vanishing, but there were more important things about which speaking now, so the old man Yamamoto did not lose time.

- we will withdraw the Seretei from ourselves for the time being he said to his subordinates, before be turning to looking at Harry-. I trust that it will be tomorrow there, Potter-san.

- do not have doubts of it it looked at the body of his son-. Although probably I will take all my family with me, he must understand that I do not want to leave them far from my sight, now when Aizen knows the blood about whom they share.

- I understand the elder agreed-. They will be received well.

Harry gave him a polite nod.

- Fawkes.

There was a resplendence of flame and Harry raised a double arm, so that the wonderful bird that was the phoenix was settling there. Those who did not know the animal looked with fascination at the bird that for them was a myth, till now.

- this is Fawkes announced Harry-. When we are ready to enter the Seretei, the aparecer his front, to give him the notice.

- I will hope anxiously seeing it again it murmured Yamamoto, his finished attention in the bird red.

With another resplendence of the flames, Fawkes disappeared, singing a small musical note, which brought happiness to those who listened to it and it relieved the pain of the injured men.

- then, see you tomorrow.

Harry walked up to his son, took it in arms and Disappeared. The rest of his companions also did the same, taking the rest of the friends of Ichigo, leaving the Shinigamis with many questions in his heads.

- Yamada Hanatarou the boy jumped when the big captain completely directed the Gotei for himself to him. it will not be imprisoned, but it will be submitted to an examination once the meeting with Harry Potter ends.

-H-hai. it bit his low lip, bending the head. Out of the corner of the eye, he could see that for the look that Kuchiki Byakuya was giving him, the interrogation of captain Yamamoto was one of his minor worries.

123456789HarryPotter/Bleach123456789

Harry placed the body of Ichigo in his bed and forced Kon that was returning to the body of plush, leaving the body of his free son, so that his soul was returning to him. Karin, Yuzu and Scorpius (with whom the twins had become rapidly friends) were looking with apprehension at the body of the adolescent.

- Is Ichi-nii going to be well? it wanted to be known Karin.

- of course his father gave him a soothing smile.-Qu dense here with him, dad has to do a few things and then I will return to speak with you.

With something of disinclination, two girls agreed and Harry went out of the room, some members of the Order were still in his room, Chad and Uryuu were in a corner, seated stiff and with the attentive eyes to the strangers.

- Ad nde do you go, Harry?

- I have something that to do it murmured verifying that his varita was in his holster moored in his arm-. If they want to be in some place now, they can move back, the rest remain here, I will return as soon as I ended.

Saying that, the man went out of his house, stopping to the rest inside.

- Uryuu.

The boy jumped on having listened to the cold voice of his father.

- Hai!

- you and I go away to house, you are not going to go out of my sight until all this happens.

-P-pero

- Oh, we go Not - er Ishida, it gives to the child a breather.

- M tete in your matters, Weasel. Do not say to me as to treat my son it hissed, fulminating with the look to Rum.

- they do not fight Bill sighed-. And I go away to house, Fleur must worry.

Others agreed to his words and they were moving back, knowing that soon it would have to meet for the big struggle. Only Hermione, Rum, Draco and Theodore remained.

- I will prepare something of tea Hermione murmured, going towards the kitchen.

-O-otou-san: can you say to me what is happening?

Theodore looked at his son hardly, before agreeing. It was less than him was owed by it.

- I will do it and your friend can listen he added agreeing in direction of Chad.

*Tienda of Urahara*

Harry was detained only opposite to the shop five seconds, until this one was opened by a red-haired child who was looking very sulky.

- the proprietor waits for it-gru , allowing it to happen.

Harry smiled softly, before following it. It did not have to walk very much, since behind the shop there was a salita to drink tea, where there was the man who was looking, a girl and a giant man who was taking a ridiculous apron of kitchen.

- ah ~ Potter-san, a taste to have it in my humble hearth he greeted Urahara, being ventilated with his fan.

- Is it already known who I am, hm? he asked, sitting down in the flat.

- of course, I am a scientist and I am not glad of the mysteries he smiled-. Also, this scar is much known in the world of the dead persons.

Harry took a gulp of his tea.

- I came because I need to do to him a few questions and, after that, to use his entry towards the Seretei; I understand that you are the only one that has a direct entry in the cellar of this place.

- Oh? And how is it known that?

- the mind of my son is not very difficult to penetrate with Legeremancia.

- ah. he did not know what more to say to this declaration. with taste I will answer his questions, Potter-san. But you will see, I am a merchant, I cannot give him information without receiving anything in return.

The green eyes angostaron and Urahara laughed nervously.

- N mbrelo.

- it will see, in my position, almost as a muggle, I cannot obtain things of the Magic World with the facility that I wish. That's why I believe that, with the help of so most illustrious figure as he is you, I can have access to what I need without problems.

- And would that be?

- Oh, nothing so complicated he smiled at side-. A pair of books, some ingredients and a Dementor.

- A Dementor? it arched an eyebrow-. And why would you like one?

-Ah-ah-ah, this is a secret.

The green eyes turned to angostar.

- I understand, everything will have it later that me of my information.

- Maa : and only with his word is it enough to me to be sure that I am going to obtain what I want?

Harry straightened up and fulminated to the fair-haired one with the look.

- yes.

- it ploughs, it is not necessary to become tense he laughed nervously-. And say to me: what does it want to be known?

- H bleme of Aizen Sousuke and from what it went on hundred years ago.

It will continue

Chapter 4: I match in the Seretei.

-/-/-/-

After obtaining information of Urahara, Harry noted down the things that the fair-haired one wanted and promised that it would send someone with them. Some things would be late a little more than others, especially the alive Dementor, but it was a Gryffindor and it was fulfilling his word when it was giving it.

When it returned to his house, there was a palpable tension there, that was coming principally from two Nott: or should Ishida say? It was so annoying that thing about to return to his ancient personality. Because Uryuu, as well as his three sons, also had a magic name. If he was not wrong, he was Alan Nott in case of the boy of glasses.

- What happened with Ichigo?

- he still sleeps Hermione answered.

- And the twins?

- I ordered them to the bed she answered again-. I transfigured some of your furniture into sacks of sleeping, if it does not bother you. The boy Chad said that it wanted to remain, as well as Malfoy and his child.

- I do not know why Rum grumbled. We do not need ferrets.

- neither weasels there came the response of whom it is known where, but it was the voice of Draco.

- it does not matter the dark-haired person sighed-. Me voy to the bed, tomorrow we will have a rough day.

*Al day siguiente*

The first thing that Ichigo knew when it opened the eyes, was that it was in his bed, very relaxed, but there was something in his head that was saying to him that the things were not completely well. Probably it was his internal Hollow, whom the pelinaranja could feel I worry. It was the first time that could be sorry this sensation to come from the being that was living inside his. It was always arrogant and malicious, nevertheless now it was silent and nervous.

It joined in his bed and looked at his surroundings. Kon was stopped on his office and was giving him a doubtful look.

- you woke up it mumbled the stuffed animal.

When it was on the verge of answering, his door was opened delicately and a red-haired man of blue eyes entered her. The man him smiled kindly.

- I see that you are awake.

Ichigo was tightened.

- Who is you?

- I am your uncle it revealed, very much to the surprise of the adolescent-, Gi-Masaki was my sister.

- what?

- not now, Rum. it listened to the voice of a woman to come from the corridor. we are late and Isshin says that we should divide when earlier to the Seretei.

- My father? The Seretei? it frowned. I do not understand anything.

- will be told to you everything later the red-haired one said with a sigh. His blue eyes looked at it with something similar to the compassion and Ichigo was not glad of it.-V stete and then come to the kitchen, we have to go out at once.

Hurriedly, Ichigo went to the bath, to do his morning needs, and then it returned to his room, for to put itself a rower, a pair of jeans and a cotton gray overcoat. When it went down to the kitchen, it noticed that his sisters also seemed ready to divide. There also there was the woman who now remembered that there was the one that he saw earlier, it frowned in her, and was on the verge of claiming him, when he saw his father.

There was something different in him. It was the same face, the same body, but the black trousers, the white shirt, the red tie and the sack three the fourth black were giving him an aspect very different from that of idiot that generally it had. He was so used to seeing it with the multicolored trousers and the rowers with stupid drawings that it was not known wherefrom his father had extracted such a clothes.

- we are going away now announced his father-. Malfoy will remain here with his son and will wait for the arrival of the rest; when it finishes our meeting there, we will see what we will do with the Order.

- I do not understand anything it repeated Ichigo again, this time with a little of annoyance-. Does anybody explain to me what is happening?

- later said Isshin, with the same tone of annoyance-. Now we have to go to the Seretei.

- Do Karin and Yuzu also go? his eyes were opened as dishes.

- we all will go.

And before pudiera to ask more, his father took to his sisters one in every hand and went out of the house continued by the woman. The red-haired one waited for it in the door, giving him an impatient and comprehensive look. More confused that in all his life, Ichigo hurried to continue to the rest, scarcely noticing the fair-haired man who was out of his house, supporting a hand in the shoulder of an adolescent similar to him.

If everything previous seemed to him strange, this increased when they went to the Shop of Urahara of all the places, above the local proprietor was waiting for them with a cordial smile in his face.

- I trust that most of his order is already with you, Urahara-san the magician said, after exchanging some greetings.

- Certainly, I have almost everything he smiled, blowing with his fan-. It is not that he was doubting his word, Kurosaki-sama.

Sama? Of what did I get lost? Ichigo wondered.

- the rest will have it when we return said Isshin-. Now: do we continue?

- Hai, hai.

*Seretei*

The arrival of Fawkes did not happen unnoticed for anybody who was looking at the skies in this moment. The red bird flew over the place, attending of that the Shinigamis of higher status saw it, while it was going to the office of Yamamoto. Once he was there, he fluttered his wings a little, before to settle on the window of the man and to give him a small beautiful shriek.

- warn the guard of the north door, our visits are for coming.

- Hai, commander Yamamoto!

The elder took his cane and got up, this meeting would demonstrate to be very interesting.

123456789HarryPotter/Bleach123456789

Three magicians did not even blink when they saw the giant in the door to another side of which it opened to them Urahara. After everything, the persons of this size were met in his world, which yes they surprised was to see what educated was, very intelligent, compared to those who had known. Also, this personage greeted cordialmente Ichigo.

- I see that the tendency to have strange friends comes from family he mentioned on Rum.

Harry struck dead it with the look, before following his way. The girl who had lived in his house during a long period, Kuchiki Rukia and other persons than Harry recognized of almost battle of the previous day, they were waiting for them. They arched all cort smente, receiving a nod of the man. Ichigo frowned on having seen so many formality for the idiot of his father and ordered a look of question to his friend, who only returned him the apprehensive one.

- Rukia what

- handyman that not now, Ichigo. the voice of his father was taking order and the adolescent was obeying in a second, looking with surprise at his father. From when with only one order of voice Kurosaki Isshin did it have to be able on his son?

- we have been chosen especially to escort them said Hisagi Shuuhei-. If they follow us, we will take them directly to the place where the meeting will be celebrated.

Nods and the magicians turned to exchange and children continued to the small covey that had been sent to his search. Ichigo was dying of desire for taking Rukia of an arm and demanding him that he should say something to him, but the crushing presence of his father it was prevented. The energy that his dad was dismissing was looking like Reiatsu, with everything, there was something different, more crude oil and fortress that the spiritual energy. It was not squashing or asphyxiating you as the Reiatsu, but it was keeping you still, stopping of doing something of what you might repent.

During his walk, Ichigo saw that all the looks were in them, so much of the people in the Rukongai, as when they came to the Seretei. He even could swear that some Shinigamis whispered: ' It is he ', indicating his father.

When finally they came at the height of the Tower, Ichigo surprised to see the room of meetings, with each of the active captains forming a perfect line, one facing other and in the end the old man Yamamoto was, seeming serious, but impatient.

- be welcome, Harry Potter the old man greeted.

Harry Potter?, the question happened for the head of three minor Kurosaki.

For surprise of them, his father blended and released to the end the hands of his sisters.

- thanks for so attractive reception answered Harry, with slow voice-. If it is not a lot of inconvenience, I wish my children to be close and insurances.

- of course.-Yamamoto agreed and did a gesture so that Hisagi takes charge of the minors.

- what? I do not go away of here! I wish my explanation! it shouted Ichigo.

His father happened turned to giving him a cold look.

- you will have it when I decide to give it to you, not when you demand it.

But the boy did not pay attention of the fear that one raised in his breast on having seen this look in his father.

- Who is Harry Potter?

But the man did not answer, in place return happened, in clear dismissal. Knowing the genius that his friend was wearing out, Rukia took one of the arms of Ichigo and pulled it towards out.

- we go, idiot. Do not interrupt it whispered angrily.

The adolescent allowed himself to stretch, but with great disinclination.

- Kuchiki Rukia Harry called, making her jump.

- Hai? it creaked.

- do not satisfy the curiosity of my son, I himself will do it once I finished this meeting.

- Hai, Potter-sama!

The doors of the room closed, and when the typing that he announced that it was united listened, with a movement of his hand, to the figure of Kurosaki Isshin mut to that of Harry Potter. With a few blows of the cane of the Commander of the Gotei 13, a table chatters and his chairs appeared in the room, leaving three you empty in one of the tops, so that the Golden trio could sit down. Once they all were placed, Yamamoto was the first one in speaking.

- if I am not wrong, thousands of years ago the relations between magicians and the Seretei broke; it seems to me to be surprised you much that for the simple fact that the city of Karakura is in danger, you decide to break the agreement that was signed so that we live in separated worlds.

- the political ancient ones have demonstrated to be disastrous in more than one occasion Harry said, crossing his fingers opposite his face-. Recently, the life of a girl that I received in my house, which I fed and grew fond was on the verge of getting lost for political those, almost taking my son also.

Some of them were removed uncomfortable before the reminder of the fiasco that proved with the treachery of Aizen.

- my son is stubborn and I am sure that it will risk his life again to be able to save Karakura. he denied with the head. it is for him and because I want my city that I am ready to help. And you should not be a faultfinder of my help, because I am sure that he is going to need it.

- I do not criticize his help said Yamamoto-. But the laws are to be fulfilled, it is not optional to obey them.

Harry shared a long look with the man.

- Do you wish an insurance of which my help will be unconditional, a truth?

- he cannot deny that I need an assertion. For everything what I know, you might decide to half of the struggle that we are not worth giving us his help in the end, and leaving us. I do not wish distrustful asdic, but I have the control of the whole Seretei on my shoulders.

- we know the rules that were fixed when this agreement was signed.-Hermione it dared to interrupt. I studied them exhaustively and he exchanged a look with his best friend we are ready to negotiate.

- there is not much that to negotiate said the elder-. Of three norms that were dictated, the best in this case it is the third one.

- The third one? he asked about Rum, giving him a look of incredulity.

- Maa : about what are they speaking, Yama-jiji? he asked about Shunsui.

Yamamoto kept silence in several seconds, observing the faces of three magicians. The red-haired one still seemed incredulous, the woman was bitting his low lip and Potter good, he did not have any expression in his face.

- a few thousands of years ago, there was a dispute between a few magicians and a Shinigami reported the Captain of the First Division-. It was very big, almost chaotic, since the Shinigami did something that dishonored the Seretei of for life, something that had never done earlier. it sighed. his Superiors wanted to mend it, but it was hurt and the magicians did not want to cooperate. Then, in sight that the bad relations with the magicians and witches were not coming well for time, it was decided that each one should have his own way.

His dark eyes settled in Hermione and she smiled, understanding.

- from then, the magicians and witches who were dying would be sent to a special part of the Rukongai and reincarnated in a longer period of ten years she continued the history-. The human beings, on the other hand, would continue in charge of the Shinigamis. An agreement did in role, most unfluent where of both sides they signed with blood, to make it more powerful. Nevertheless, both sides knew that in some moment the evil might relapse into the world that both we were sharing, so three clauses were invented so that they could break this agreement carrying out one of them. And this way to be able to collaborate together.

- the number one said Harry, with hard voice-, of course would be to return the articles that initiated the whole conflict, which, obviously, cannot do, to weighing that the Shinigamis think the opposite. The second point, it would be the sacrifice of the progeny from those who initiated the conflict, so that both sides were remaining pleasant with the treachery that caused the event. Impossible also. And third, so complicated as others three, a ready union. some of them panted and others looked at it confused. a wedding he clarified-, between the most influential and powerful magician of the Magic World and a Shinigami with the same conditions, that will sign a contract with blood, joining to two worlds. Affirming this way the allegiance for two edicts, any treachery will be paid by the death of this magician or Shinigami, as from what side the conflict comes.

Harry smiled at side, but his eyes were shining with fury.

- Does he me want to marry any of his subordinates, Yamamoto-san? And to have the excuse of killing myself if it is that I betray it?

Now not only the magicians were looking with incredulity at the Captain, but also the Shinigamis. Yamamoto did not react for the accusation, but there was tension in his fallen shoulders.

- as I said to him earlier, only I want to make sure that will not leave us in the way of the struggle. If it is that his help is sincere, it does not have why to worry.

- I do not have intention of doing it Harry hissed-. But you will load me with a husband although he swears it to him.

- A husband? he asked about Zaraki Kenpachi, arching an eyebrow.

Harry gave him a cold look.

- my wife was the only woman who will have the privilege of having had me, I will not accept another woman as my partner.

- there remain us men Yamamoto said, implacably.

Harry got up of the chair, giving him a look irritated to the elder.

- his rancor is unjustified, I had not anything in common in that one.

- but yes his forefathers.-gru the man, seeming also angry-. And beyond whom they were guilty: would you accept to return the articles or to receive innocent lives of the people?

- not Harry sighed, returning to his seat-. I cannot return them, and all my family is a descendant of the magicians, my life does not matter for me, but yes those of my children.

- Then?

The green eyes looked at it with hardness.

- I accept.

Yamamoto smiled.

- I will choose the best for you, Harry Potter. I am not so vindictive as he seems to think.

- Then can I himself choose? a malicious smile formed in his lips.-Yamada Hanatarou might be perfect.

- Not!

All the incredulous looks went the one that had shouted. Kuchiki Byakuya was striking dead with the look Harry.

- Why not? Harry asked, feigning innocence.

- he is taken it whistled.

- For whom?

- for me.

Many eyebrows got up in this affirmation, some of them even had the rudeness of laughing. Not that Byakuya noticed it, because it worried more in be demonstrating possessive and jealously opposite to the magician.

- good, this is a surprise Harry said, although it did not seem for anything surprised. Had it done it aprop sito? then I believe that I have to leave that Yamamoto-san chooses it.

- I will make that itself, by the end of this one day, you will have a fianc . The wedding will be carried out in three days.

- understood it agreed and arched an eyebrow. I notice that something has it anxious. Does it want to do plans of war now or wishes anything more?

- desire to see them.

Harry tightened.

- To see what? he asked about Rum.

- the Relics of the Death Yamamoto said, without extracting his Harry's eyes.

- I do not bring them with me it hissed Potter.

- do not take for ingenuous, Potter-san said Yamamoto with a cold smile-. The Relics are programmed to follow his proprietor, I am sure that they are in some place in his clothes.

- Why does he want to see them?

The elder kept silence in some seconds.

- you know very well why you whispered, almost aggrievedly, greatly to the surprise of his subordinates-. The Relics of the Death were those who initiated the conflict, because a Shinigami believed that it would be good to do an experiment with three brothers. An idiot who had faith in the humanity, believing that doing this it would create heroes, but in place it created chaos.

Harry could notice the pain in the voice of the man, so he got up silently of his seat. First it extracted the Varita of Elder of the interior pocket of his sack. The Stone of the Resurrection of a ring that it had in his right hand and finally the Layer of Invisibility of a necklace with a small purse that was going in the neck.

Yamamoto got up to come to another corner, while he kept on speaking.

- his madness caused that it is deprived of his Captain's status of the First Division and that later it is murdered by the Soukyoku.

When finally it stopped opposite to three Relics, it looked at them with reverence.

- Do you know what they form these three things? it looked at Harry almost with prayer.

- yes answered Harry-. Only I saw it once, but three Relics form a Zanpakutou.

- A Zanpakutou? he asked about Soi Fong.

- yes, the Zanpakutou of ancient Commander general the Gotei 13, my predecessor in the position - one stopped a few seconds my grandfather.

-Yama-jiji Juushirou, always sensitive whispered, on having seen the shocked thing that the elder was on having seen three articles.

- he was an idiot who divided his Zanpakutou to give him an opportunity to be heroes to three magicians, the Peverell. But in place it was executed by treachery, causing the biggest humiliation for the Gotei 13. I took his charge, then and I was watched continuously, because that one took credibility from my noble family. it looked at Harry. this is really a Relic, Potter-sama. He must feel proud to have it, nobody could have divided his Zanpakutou in magic articles as these, ever.

- I feel it, but I cannot feel proud to be called the Master of the Death it murmured-. A human being must not have the power that the Relics give to me but I accept them and believe me, I will use it with the best judgment that it could have.

- Will I be able to trust in that? it whispered-. You have already used them for a bloodthirsty intention.

Harry straightened up and looked at it contemptuously.

- he needed revenge, you cannot judge me, since what you are doing today is partly a revenge for anything neither that nor you nor I have anything in common. What it did his grandfather was for free will, I know that my forefathers used the Relics of not very good way, but they did that. We cannot load with his faults, that would be stupid.

A tense silence took possession of the place.

After a time, Yamamoto sighed and looked with wish at the Relics.

- his children are in the following quarter it murmured-. I believe that he wants to speak with them.

Harry agreed, although there was a frown in his face.

- you have to do it, Harry. They deserve to know Hermione murmured.

- I know it Harry granted, looking at his friend-. I want to be to alone with them, but he would be grateful that they will remain in the door. With my character and that of Ichigo I do not believe that the things are fine very much.

Rum raised and clapped the shoulder of his friend.

- we will be out.

Harry agreed and after saying goodbye of the captains, it went out of the room.

- they can move back Yamamoto said. They all got up of his seats. The elder sighed.-Juushirou-kun, remain a little bit more, please.

The peliblanco exchanged a look with his best friend, who gave him a smile of side, before going out of the place.

- Do you know why I have asked you to remain, truth? the biggest man asked, with gentleness.

Ukitake it did not dare to look at the eyes, not at least to speak, only it agreed quedamente.

- I do not trust in anybody any more so that it does such a sacrifice, my boy he said in spite of weighing-. Pitifully we do not remain many noblemen in these times and Kuchiki-kun seems that it already has his heart in someone more.

- I understand said Ukitake, with strangulated voice-. Seriously.

- but I feel that I you am pulling at the hyenas. Potter-san is an unstable man.

The peliblanco to the end dared to look at it and he him smiled affectionately.

- then I will take charge making it stable.

The old man returned him the smile.

It will continue


End file.
